outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Upshur
' ' "You are Miles Upshur, an investigative reporter whose ambition is about to earn him an intimate tour of hell on earth. Always willing to risk digging into the stories no other journalist would dare investigate, you will seek out the dark secret at the heart of Mount Massive Asylum."'"'' ''-Outlast Prologue Miles Upshur is an investigative reporter and the protagonist of Outlast. He arrives to investigate Mount Massive Asylum based on a lead he recieves. Miles is voiced by Shawn Baichoo Skills & Abilities Miles is capable of surprising athletic feats, from climbing to leaping across ledges. While not physically weak, he is no match for the psychotic prisoners known as the Variants. Instead of fighting them head on, he chooses not to engage them directly and relies on his speed and agility to escape harm and hide from them. The only exception to this are certain scripted events, like when he fights off patients or variants who attempt to strangle him, or when Trager pursues him into the elevator. He will often hide in lockers, under beds, or simply blend in with the darkness to avoid pursuing Variants. He brings along with him a notepad to write down his thoughts, and a handheld camcorder to record the happenings in the asylum. It has a night vision feature which allows him to navigate through dark or unlit areas. Story WARNING: Spoilers ahead. Miles heads out to Mount Massive Asylum after receiving an email about the suspicious activity that is going on at the asylum. After finding a way in, he is greeted with a grim discovery - the dead bodies of staff and security guards. Miles observes some patients moving around the asylum, before he is grabbed by Chris Walker , who exclaims, "Little pig..." and throws him a floor down through a window. Upon regaining consciousness, Martin Archimbaud is above Miles, and after seeing his video camera, calls him an "apostle" to the deeds being done at Mount Massive Asylum. Miles then attempts to escape by obtaining a key card from a murdered guard, but is thwarted by Father Martin turning off the power and Walker tracking him down in the security room. Miles makes his way to the power station, turns on the power again, and has to go back where he was. After Miles restarts the generator in the basement and returns to the Security Control room to open the main doors Father Martin overwhelms him and injects him with a sedative. He says that he cannot allow Miles to leave. He shows Miles security footage of security forces being slaughtered by an entity called the "Walrider " and that he has to accept the gospel so all doors before him will open. Miles then blacks out and is transported by Father Martin to the holding cells. Miles wakes up in a patient cell, with the phrase "Rest in peace" written in blood on the wall. Miles leaves the cell and notices that there are a lot of patients in there. He then encounters The Brothers demanding to kill Miles, but they cannot do so because Father Martin told them to not to. After going through the sewers, Miles is being chased by The Variants. During the chase, Miles escapes through a dumbwaiter and meets Doctor Trager, who collects human body parts. Trager then captures Miles and tortures him by cutting off his right index finger and left ring finger, but Miles escapes from him when Trager leaves the room. After he escapes, one of Trager's other executives says that he has something to do with Dr. Wernicke. He then alerts Trager of Miles' presence by screaming Trager's name and let Trager chase him. Miles eventually finds the key to the elevator, and while the elevator goes down, Trager opens the gate when the elevator passes him, and tries to jump in and stab Miles. Miles is able to hold him back, and Trager is crushed by the elevator, killing him. Miles then meets Father Martin, who tells him to meet him outside. After being chased by the Walrider, Miles meets Dr. Wernicke, who invites Miles into his room. Wernicke explains how the entire event started in the first place, including what they intended to do with the patients. After Miles terminates William Hope's life support and kills him, the Walrider attacks him, and possesses Miles. Grievously wounded, Miles limps towards the exit, only to find Wernicke and several soldiers waiting for him. The soldiers shoot him, but as he falls to the ground, Wernicke realises Miles has become the Walrider's new host. As the screen fades to black, the Walrider can be heard killing the soldiers as they scream in terror. Trivia *Though his face is never shown, his silhouette reveals that he has short hair. *Miles' texture in-game doesn't have a head. Instead, there is a sliced bloody neck. It can be seen in the cutscene that appears when your head gets ripped off by Chris Walker. It could be a bug. Although, it's not necessary to put a visible head on his texture, because it may get in front of the vision of the player. *Though he never talks, his voice can be heard in his screams, breaths and gasps. *It is unknown why Miles was shot at the end of the game by the soldiers. Possibly so that he cannot reveal the truth about the Murkoff Corp. and the experiments they conducted on the patients. *Upshur's fate is still unknown. He is probably dead due to the soldiers gunning him down. However, the Walrider did possess him before that occurred, so there is a possibility of him still being alive. *He appears to be a young man in his 20s, judging by his hand skin. *In his notes, he often uses dark humor when writing about each situation, giving us a little more about Miles' character. Gallery Miles Upsher Press Badge.png|Miles Upshur's Press Pass. Equipment.png|Miles Upshur's Equipment. Walrider Fusing In To Miles.jpg|The Walrider possessing Miles. Miles Death.jpg|Miles' death. Category:Characters Category:Spoilers